


Take Care of Me

by AnonimusUnnoan



Series: Kuroshitsuji (where reader is Ciel's cousin) [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Demons, Emotional Sex, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I love him too much, Love, Lust, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, he is the reason i will die alone, sebastian is a beautiful man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: You return to the Phantomhive Manor after a long time away. Sebastian seems to have missed you just as much as you missed him. His voice, his attentiveness, his touch. You give in to the pleasures of the flesh while also fighting the feeling of falling for a man you can never have...A follow up to 'Good Morning, My Lady' (No you don't have to have read it to read this. Yes I would like if you did.)





	Take Care of Me

            Perks of being sent to your cousin Ceil’s home during the summer weren’t only that you got a break from your parent’s constant nagging, that you need to accept the one of the several marriage proposals coming your way; but it meant that you could get to relax and be alone for a bit. That and the fact that you’d be seeing Sebastian Michaelis again.

            Sebastian Michaelis! What a man. No, wait. Not a man, a demon. The minister at church had always warned, “The devil comes to you as everything you ever wanted!” You didn’t think this was _everything_ you wanted, but you weren’t going to reject it either. Sebastian’s soft lingering touches, his sharp gaze, and his voice as smooth as muslin was as alluring as it was turning on. Which is why on your first night back, when your maid had seen to your night time needs, and left you alone, you found yourself inviting the butler in to take care of a different kind of need.

            You had long since been divested of your clothing, and were currently lying back in your bed, legs apart, clutching at the sheets and gasping Sebastian’s name as his tongue slowly licked up and down your slit. A sudden loud gasp made Sebastian look up at you and smirk. He put his slender, gloved, finger to his lips and said “Shhh, we can’t have someone coming in here and finding us like this, now can we?” He winks at you and removes his glove with his teeth. You moan, feeling his fingers sliding into you slowly.

            The last time you had been there, he had made sure to take good care of you since you were still recovering from an illness. He had been gentle and loving and made sure that he took care of your needs both inside and outside the bedroom. The demon had been sad when your trip came to an end. He always said that you tasted like nothing like he’d ever had before. You would laugh and tell him, “You probably say that to all the girls.” But he would always deny it and then make you come for him to show you just how much he meant it.

            Sebastian’s fingers pump in and out of you while his tongue works your clit, flicking up and down relentlessly. You felt the pressure building and one of your hands left the sheets to clutch his soft thick hair. “Don’t stop Sebastian, please, don’t stop!” You moaned to him.

            He chuckled against you sending a thrum of vibrations straight to your core. “Not in a million years, my lady.” The heat built up in your stomach, spreading out. Something in your chest feels like it’s going to burst. Sensing your proximity to climax, Sebastian hold your legs down and works his tongue on you furiously. His movements getting harsher and quicker every second till you’re about to scream. Your hand flies up to grab a pillow which you bury your face into and let out a long-drawn moan as you come all over Sebastian’s face.

            But the man hasn’t had enough yet. He gets off you wiping your juices off his face and brings his lips to yours kissing you with fervour. All his previous aggression is still there, but when he kisses you it’s different. His lips are light against yours as he makes quick work of his trousers; the only thing that’s left on him. You feel his hard erection poking your thigh. Sebastian breaks the kiss to look at you, “Well, my lady Are you ready for me?” The thing with Sebastian is that, no matter how rough he gets, he’s always a very caring lover. He can be spanking you one moment but the very next he’s asking you if he went overboard. If you need anything. He had studied you well during the short time the two of you had been together, if anything he was a good observer. It made you appreciate him as a lover even more.

            You nodded your head. “Please Sebastian, I need to feel you.” His cock rammed into you as you finished your plea. A low growl emanating from the butler. You had never known begging till you met Sebastian. Now it seemed second nature. You never felt the need to, Sebastian knew your limit, but he made you beg to come. He made you cry and plead. Tonight, being your first back, he was as impatient as you. He couldn’t hope to tease you long. His mouth was everywhere, trailing kisses down from your ear, to your jaw, to your neck, to the collarbone. Your soft moans when his mouth latched onto your nipple egged him on, sucking and licking. You arched your back thrusting your hips, feeling Sebastian’s long fingers slip between your bodies to rub against your clit. He smirked and rubbed against you furiously, pressing his lips against your mouth hard. It wouldn’t take long for you to come after this.

            You could feel yourself burning. The heat spreading slowly as Sebastian kept his fingers moving against you. You felt yourself losing your hold. “Sebastian, I’m close” you whispered to him. The sound of the slapping of your bodies in the quiet of the night had once seemed obscene to you, but now, it meant that your pleasure was being taken care of. That you weren’t being taken for granted as most men were inclined to do in the hopeless society you lived in. Sebastian moved against you faster drawing out his own climax as well. When you came with a short gasp, spasming around Sebastian’s cock he held on and came in you riding as you rode out your orgasm on him. He laid back on the bed with you holding you close to him. He’d picked onto that fast. You liked him holding you after sex. Feeling his lean body against yours warm and strong. You liked it. His hands played with your hair. Soft touches, lulling you to sleep. You sighed and turned to face him.

            “Are you tired my lady? You had a long trip today.”

            “Mmmm…” you hummed in lieu of a response.

            He shuffled around and fetched something from the bedside table. A vial with a swirling blue liquid. “A precaution, for any unwanted circumstances of our liaison.” He explained. “I did release inside you.”

            “Where did you get this?” you asked softly, taking the bottle from him.

            He chuckled and patted your head gently. “I asked for it from a medicine woman. I couldn’t risk you getting in trouble my lady.” He kissed your lips gently.

            After making sure you had taken the required amount of the strange concoction, Sebastian helped you put your clothes back on, hiding any marks that he left in the heat of the moment.

            “Sebastian, stay, please.” You asked when he blew out the candle and made to leave after wearing his shirt and trousers.

            Sebastian lifted the covers and got into the bed behind you. His fingers trailing over your skin softly. “My lady, it’s better you don’t become habituated to this.” He whispered softly into your ear. You didn’t reply. You know. You know that the soft kisses he pressed into your back are something that you’re only going to get from him. You know that the gentle way he made love to you putting your pleasure above his own is something that only he would do. No English man would even know how to make love the way this demon did. And you also knew that no matter how much you tried to deny it, you had feelings for this demon. You could feel yourself getting closer to him. Your heart aching for his prescence, your mind wandering to him.

            But right now, that doesn’t matter. Right now, all you need are his arms around you as you drift off to sleep because you know he’ll take care of you. Right now... 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, here's the follow up that no one asked for. Yes It's a little more feelsy than it's predecessor. But i just can't get enough of Sebastian and his beauty okay! Bad enough he was so hot in Book of Atlantic all dripping and ughhh i can't take his man!! 
> 
> Feedback and criticism is always appreciated! Please do leave comments! I love talking to you guys!
> 
> Follow me on  Tumblr  we have cookies there. We meaning me and Ciel. Sebastian pops in from time to time but we hide the sweets then.


End file.
